Rumours
by Katharina
Summary: Season 1. Trory. One way how they could have gotten together...
1. monday mornings suck

A/N: I saw the episode where Rory and Tristan kiss in the music room and felt like writing again. Don´t ask me why. I don´t know. Gotta warn you though. I´ve got no beta and my grammar probably sucks.  
  
Disclaimers: You know the drill. Unfortunately I don´t own GG.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Monday mornings suck. They are the worst. Especially after a weekend like this.  
  
Rory Gilmore practically had to drag herself to school. Even coffee from Luke's couldn't lift her mood. During the ride to school Rory relived the past days. First her brake-up with Dean. She still didn't understand why she couldn't say those three words to him. He didn't understand either and left her.  
  
You'd think that this was enough misery for one week, but she just had to decide to go to this stupid party at Madeline's. At least her mother had convinced her to take Lane. Her best friend had a good time there, whereas Rory herself was bored. She should have stayed at home. Trying to escape she went into another room. Big mistake!  
  
Tristan was there, possibly feeling even worse than she did. It was written all over his face. Kindness got the best of her; she couldn't just leave him like that. So they talked. And kissed. Rory hadn't seen it coming, but suddenly they were silent and he leant closer to her. Her mind went completely blank and apparently she had a rollercoaster inside her stomach. His lips were soft.  
  
Then it hit her: She was kissing another guy. She was not with Dean anymore. By now tears were running down Rory's cheeks and she just had to get out. She got Lane and left the party, trying not to think of the boy she had left at the piano. Lane assumed she was crying because of Dean, well she wasn't exactly wrong. The rest of the weekend was spent with her mom, ice-cream and movies. It's called wallowing. Rory didn't mention the incident in the music room to anyone. She tried to forget. Pretty hard thing to do though.  
  
Finally the bus arrived at Chilton and Rory reluctantly got off. She went into school contemplating if she should go and talk to Tristan or not. She went to her locker to get some books. Deep in thoughts it took her a while to realise that something was off. People were openly staring, pointing at her and talking. Even for Chilton this was weird. What was going on?  
  
Rory's questions were answered when she ran into Louise and Madeline. "Hi Rory. Did you like my party?" Madeline asked with a huge smile.  
  
"It was very nice." Rory answered politely.  
  
"Yeah, we've heard you enjoyed yourself." Louise grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't deny it, Rory. The whole school already knows you had fun with Tristan."  
  
Rory stared open-mouthed at the two girls. How did anyone find out they kissed? She didn't tell...Tristan! Figures he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about something like this.  
  
"You know I was pretty surprised when I heard about this. Never pictured you as a girl who would sleep with a guy at a party. Even though Tristan is hot. Gotta give you that one..."  
  
"What?" Rory's head started spinning. What on earth was Louise talking about?  
  
"Oh come off it Rory." Madeline seemed amused. "It's too late to act all innocent now. Like Louise said, everyone already knows..."  
  
Disbelievingly Rory looked from Louise to Madeline. A group of older students passed them; Rory didn't even know their names. The others seemed to know her though, because Rory could hear one of them say:  
  
"See. That's the girl I was talking about. The one that hooked up with Tristan."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know she's got it in her." Another student replied.  
  
"See." Louise and Madeline had heard them, too. "We gotta go to class. Bye Rory."  
  
Rory was still standing in the hallway looking surprised. Only when she heard the bell ring she walked to class.  
  
She tried to focus on her lesson, but she could also feel her classmates looking at her. Rory was embarrassed, although she knew for sure that the rumours weren't true. She hated the fact that everyone was talking about her and soon she wished to be invisible.  
  
But things got worse. People were not only talking about her, they even started talking to her, making comments like "Way to go, Gilmore" or "I heard you had some fun with Tristan". After her first two periods Rory was at the verge to tears. She had tried to convince people that she in fact had never slept with Tristan nor would ever consider doing so in the future, but nobody actually believed her. So she moved on to just ignoring them all together.  
  
However it turned out to be impossible to ignore Paris, who cornered Rory after third period. "Slut" was pretty much the nicest thing the girl had to say to Rory.  
  
During lunch time Rory went into the library, hiding behind some shelves and finding a little peace at least for a short period of time. She was dreading her afternoon lesson, which was history, a class Rory shared not only with Paris but also with Tristan. Although it seemed to Rory like she had already had to talk to the whole school Tristan wasn't among this crowd. She had only seen him once in the hallway, but had turned around quickly. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Rory didn't know if he had been the one that started these insane rumours but she was almost certain that he was enjoying this. Must do hell for his player reputation.  
  
Nevertheless Rory went to her history classroom early in order to avoid the masses in the hallway. Her plan didn't work though, since she directly walked into a group of guys. The only one she noticed was Chris Meyers, who was in her history class as well. Before she was able to turn around and leave one of the guys spoke up:  
  
"Hey Gilmore, I've been hearing some interesting things about you."  
  
"Leave me alone." Even to herself Rory's voice sounded weak.  
  
"I've got a better idea..." The guy answered backing Rory into the lockers. His friends started laughing and cheering. Rory was scared, she totally was trapped.  
  
"Hey guys, let me talk to Rory real quick." Tristan suddenly emerged out of nowhere, shoved his way through the guys and took Rory by her arm. Without another word Tristan pulled her away from the guys and around a corner.  
  
Rory was incapable of saying anything. She was shaking and tears were flowing openly. Instinctively Tristan pulled her closer to him and let her cry on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the students passing them, giving them curious looks or the bell ringing to signal the start of the period. They stayed like this, embracing each other, as long as Rory was crying. When she finally calmed down, Rory came to realise whose arms she was in. Quickly she backed away.  
  
"You really seem to enjoy crying in my presence." Tristan remarked. Rory was about to say something, when she heard a cold voice:  
  
"What are you doing in the hallway? Do you have a pass?"  
  
Both turned around to see the headmaster walking towards them.  
  
"Follow me into my office." He barked.  
  
Tristan and Rory had no other choice than to do what he said.  
  
TBC  
  
So tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing? Cause I already have some ideas... 


	2. a little bit confused

A/N Thanks a lot to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed it. I´m not going to tell who started the rumours just yet. That would take away all my fun... By the way if anyone knows where I could find a beta please tell me. Thanks again for reading this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Care to explain why I found the two of you in the hallway?" You should be in your classes right now." The headmaster's angry voice filled the office.  
  
Tristan looked from the headmaster to Rory. She sat in her chair shaking slightly, but clearly not able to speak. The look in her eyes was somewhat distant.  
  
"Well..." the headmaster was impatiently waiting for an answer.  
  
Finally Tristan cleared his throat: "We're sorry, Sir. But there have been some problems earlier..."  
  
"Are you by any chance referring to the rumours that are floating around school, concerning you and Miss Gilmore here?" Tristan was shocked. How did the headmaster know about this?  
  
"There's little in this school I don't know of." The headmaster answered Tristan's unspoken question. "But that still doesn't explain why the two of you are not in your class."  
  
"It's my fault." Rory finally spoke up. Looking down at her own hands, which rested in her lap she continued: "It's just that the whole day people where making all these comments and of course it isn't true, but nobody believes me. And then these boys came and they suggested... and I...and...I just couldn't take it anymore." Rory finished her somewhat incoherent speech. Tears filled her eyes again and her shaking increased.  
  
The headmaster looked from Rory to Tristan, who had a worried expression on his face and back to Rory. For a few minutes the office was silent. Then the headmaster spoke again: "Mr. DuGray and Miss Gilmore, both of you know that Chilton has high academic standards and that under no circumstances we tolerate our students skipping their classes. If you have personal problems deal with them at home. However I am willing to make an exception this time and refrain from calling your parents."  
  
Tristan was surprised. Normally the headmaster was very strict when it came to the sacred rules of Chilton. He knew from experience.  
  
"Although you are quite known for causing trouble" the headmaster faced Tristan "Miss Gilmore here isn't and I hope it stays that way. To ensure that this indeed will never happen again you will both have to attend detention on Saturday though. There you will write an essay about a topic I will chose. Now take those admit slips and go to your classes. And don't let me catch you in the hallways again."  
  
They were dismissed, so they left the office as fast as they could. "Do you think he can read minds?" Tristan asked lightly, clearly satisfied that they got away with only a little punishment. He was silenced by the look in Rory's face.  
  
"Do you even realise they could have called our parents or they could have suspended us. They..."  
  
"I know, but it's not like it hasn't happened before."  
  
"That might be true for you, but I have never been in trouble before. Never ever. Well, except for the one time the deer hit me. But the point is, everything was fine and than you..."  
  
"Oh, so now it's going to be my fault?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
That's rich. Next time I'll just leave you with the guys."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I was talking about these stupid rumours."  
  
"Well don't pin this one on me, cause I didn't say anything. Besides you were the one who had to talk to me in that stupid music room in the first place and it was you who ran away crying. This is so not my fault."  
  
"Oh yeah, and who started those rumours then? Because I sure as hell didn't."  
  
"Well me neither, I've got no clue who did this." By now the two had reached their history class. Luckily they had had at least enough sense to keep their voices down, so nobody heard their argument in the hallway. Or at least that's what they thought.  
  
"Like I would ever believe you." Rory mumbled, before opening the door and stepping inside the classroom. Tristan followed her and immediately all eyes were on them.  
  
"Mr. DuGray, Miss Gilmore how nice you could make it." Their teacher said in a not so friendly tone.  
  
"Sorry" Rory's voice was more like a whisper and she quickly sat down at an empty table. Tristan handed their teacher the admit slips and followed her example.  
  
"Alright then." The teacher said. "Let's continue with chapter 11 in your books."  
  
As all students opened their books and looked at the respective pages Rory tried hard to concentrate on the lesson. But for once she wasn't able to follow the class, because her thoughts kept going back to the last days events. So much had happened.  
  
Not unlike Rory Tristan didn't pay any attention to the lesson either. He was too confused. Glancing at Rory he noticed that she had completely spaced out. He shook his head slightly in order to clear out the mess that were his thoughts. It didn't work. He just couldn't understand what was happening. Rory Gilmore kept confusing him.  
  
First he thought of her as another conquest, but then he realised that she was different than the others. He felt insecure around her. No girl had ever made him feel like that. Unable to explain himself he just did what he could do best. Annoying the hell out of her and dating every girl in sight.  
  
Then Summer broke up with him in public and he actually was upset about it. Not that she had meant that much to him, but it was nice to have her around. Besides a public break-up was not the most uplifting thing that could happen to a teenager.  
  
Anyway he just wanted to be alone. And then she came into the room, being nice to him, even though he had treated her like crap. That defiantly confused him. Then they kissed...confusion times three. She ran away crying...add a little bit of hurt to the now massive amount of confusion.  
  
Tristan had sat in the music room a few more minutes before leaving the party all together. The rest of the weekend he spent in his room trying to figure things out.  
  
The puzzle remained unsolved.  
  
On Monday morning he went to school determined to just forget about everything. He would just go on like usually.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
But apparently the whole school "knew" he had slept with Rory Gilmore. The first time one of his friends congratulated him he just thought it was a joke. By 2nd period he had eventually come to realise that it was far more than that. Everyone actually believed that they had sex.  
  
Now what to do? Lie and say it was true? Even he was not that mean and he certainly didn't want to hurt Rory that much. Deny everything? That would just make it worse. So he shrugged everyone off and stayed silent.  
  
He wanted to talk to Rory about it, but she was either not at school or avoided him. Turned out it was the latter. When Tristan saw her with the guys he was alarmed. Even from far away he could see she was scared. Immediately he went over to her and pulled her away from them. The guys didn't stop him. One of the benefits of being the king of Chilton.  
  
Rory completely broke down in his arms and cried. Tristan let her. How are you supposed to comfort a crying girl? He should find that one out soon, because Rory seemed to do a lot of crying in his presence.  
  
Then the headmaster found them, but they were lucky. He must have had an exceptional good day. Rory blew up anyway. Tristan had no clue why she suddenly was that angry. At least he was getting used to feeling confused.  
  
The bell rang shaking Tristan from his thoughts. Before he had a chance to react Rory had gathered her things and was the first to leave the classrooms. By the time he had pushed his way through his friends and left school he could see her bus pull up. She was gone. Tristan went to the parking lot and got into his car. He could still talk to her tomorrow, although he wasn't that sure what he wanted to say...  
  
TBC 


End file.
